Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a gas insufflation apparatus for filling body cavities with gas, in which the gas, whose pressure can be set at a desired level, is fed from a source of compressed gas via an insufflation duct to a canula or the like which is to be inserted in the body cavity.
An object of the invention is to make it possible for a doctor to preset as desired the pressure of the volume of gas to be produced in the body cavity to suit the requirements of the patient to be examined, or in other words to preselect a pneumatic pressure which is specific to the patient and which is then automatically monitored and regulated.
Another object of the invention is to set off an alarm as soon as the pressure of gas in the body cavity reaches or exceeds a critical level.